


Fireheart 龙心似火

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Dragons, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Rituals, Nesting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles在曼哈顿拥有一间亏本的书店，Erik是他臭脾气的男友。Raven要生孩子了，Azazel是护妻狂魔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireheart 龙心似火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298533) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> EC两人都是龙族。这是一个龙和普通人和平共处的现代社会。当然了，龙的习性还是难改，比如每条龙都有自己独属的宝藏不让别人染指，还有伴侣就要一起筑巢同居。而且，就像人类会称爱人为sweetheart甜心一样，龙族的爱称是fireheart，火心。  
> 欢乐的一发完，祝食用愉快~  
> 以及，这是我翻的第一篇全年龄向。（思考人生）

十一月是个糟糕透顶的月份。Sean不小心把家里所有的窗户都震碎了，Raven已经到了看什么都不爽的怀孕时期，Erik摔断了腿，而Charles的书店已经连续第三个月财务赤字了。  
“听着，”Erik躺在儿童书架后面的扶手椅上，犀利地指出，“毕竟你把所有试图买东西的人都赶走了，还期待什么呢？我没想过你居然以为自己可以赚到钱。”  
  
“我没有赶所有人走，”Charles咕哝，双腿交叉地坐在前台，一边检视着手中的旧版《哈克贝利•费恩历险记》。封面上有一个污点，他轻柔地擦去，再打开书本检查内页的纸张。“只是那些不配买我书的人。”  
Erik嗤之以鼻。“意味着所有人。”  
  
“不是所有人啦。我卖过你一本书，对吧？不许嗤之以鼻——别把我的书烧着了，我会气疯的。”  
“我从来没有不小心烧过东西，”Erik回答，拾起一本《帽子里的猫》，用拇指摩挲着它。“还有别忘了你每次来我家的时候都要顺便检查那本书。它基本还算是你的。”  
Charles嗫嚅。“我只是不喜欢跟我的书分开，行吗？”  
“我搞不懂你起初为什么要开书店。”  
  
说真的，Charles也有点搞不懂。当时感觉是个挺好玩的主意：开家书店，在书架上堆满他心爱的旧书，结识其他书迷，组织一个爱书俱乐部，建个喝茶区，店里有猫咪窝在书和碟上面——或许直接在附近再开一家咖啡店，服务那些想要在明媚的午后休闲一下，手边放着咖啡或茶享受阅读的人……  
大多数设想都没能实现，因为Charles很快就意识到自己一点儿都不愿意跟他的书分开，于是如今，他拥有了这间美丽而舒适的书店；他对它爱得要命，尽管它每天都在悲惨地亏钱。  
  
“你的确说过会这样，”Charles哀悼地说，从柜台上下来了。很容易就能找到《哈克贝利•费恩历险记》所属的位置——Charles对每个书架都了如指掌，就像他了解自己的心跳一般。他把书放进《格列佛游记》和《奥德赛》之间的窄缝，把书脊向内，因为这是Charles不喜欢的John Dryden的翻译版本，不管他多么喜欢旧书。  
  
“我的确说过。”Erik无意掩饰自己的失落。“每次你想出愚蠢的主意，我都会告诉你你会后悔的，但你从来都不听。”  
Charles把脑袋从书架后面探出来，挑起眉毛。“你记不记得你曾经告诉我，我俩在一起是个愚蠢的主意？”  
Erik哼了一声。“讲得好。”  
  
然后他继续可怜兮兮地瘫在椅子里，骨折的腿搭在矮凳上，而Charles开始打扫店面，掸去灰尘，整理好被人碰过或者弄折角的书本。他用手掌摩挲它们的书脊，试图用自己的气息盖过那些陌生人的味道。书上的每一丝外人的气味都令他微微撇嘴。Erik说得对：从一开始这就是个愚蠢的主意。Charles喜欢当书店老板，但他痛恨别人碰他的宝贝书。每当他看到陌生人走进来乱摸他花费了好几百年小心翼翼保存好、不让人染指的珍贵收藏，他就气得要命。一想起是他自己请这些人进门的，他就更加生气。  
  
他叹了口气，把《末日危途》从书堆里抽出来，用手抚摸它的封面。这周早些时候有个男生看了它一眼，他恶心的古龙水味道还在书封上挥之不去。Charles皱起鼻子，遗憾地说，“我是个蠢货。”  
Erik又哼了一声，这次真的有一缕灰烟从他鼻孔里冒了出来。Charles瞪了他一眼，而他挥去烟雾之后开口，“是的，这又不是什么新闻。”  
Charles撅起嘴巴。“你总是说这些没用的话。”  
  
Erik继续拨弄手里的《帽子里的猫》。“你已经不是小龙了，Charles。你为什么要把自己的收藏拿出来给人掠夺呢？说真的，感觉你都忘记怎么当龙了。”  
“现代社会，Erik，现代社会。我是在试着适应。”再说他一直梦想着开家书店，将自己对于文学的热爱与众人分享。他只是低估了自己对于书的占有欲，只是这样而已。  
  
“你上次差点把一个碰了乔叟诗集的男人手掰折了，”Erik讽刺地说。“每次有人看一眼《未来与昔日之王》的时候你的眼睛都要抽动。显然你该找个更明智的适应社会办法。”  
“哦得了，你没必要这样嘲笑我，”Charles把《末日危途》放回去，把另一堆书搬出来，抱在怀里，嗅闻它们的气息。美妙，珍贵，可爱。他愉悦得闭上了眼睛。“我觉得今天要提前打烊。我会考虑的。”  
“考虑关店？”  
  
Charles叹息。“没错。”他转头面向Erik。“你知道这意味着你现在要负责养家了吗？”  
Erik越过书本面无表情地看了他一眼。“是啊，我确信你那一屋子金币都毫无用处。”  
“你知道我很讨厌碰那些钱，”Charles有些嗔怒地说。那是家族继承的钱，但被他的继父玷污了。Kurt Marko的臭味到处都是，非常气人。也许再过十年左右会自然消逝，但在那之前，Charles还是觉得那些钱不碰为妙。  
  
“有道理，”Erik让步。他拿起拐杖，站起身来。尽管断了条腿，他还是有着修长，挺拔的身材。Charles赞赏地打量他，欣赏那劲瘦的躯体和那细得不科学的腰际，还有Erik撑着拐杖的好看双手。如果他在爱上书籍之前遇见Erik的话，Charles心想自己估计收藏的就不会是书，而是英俊得不可思议的男人了。  
Erik发觉Charles的目光之后露出了笑意。“到这儿来。”  
  
Charles听话地走过去，仰起脸索吻。跟往常一样，Erik尝起来是烟尘和金属的味道，曾经让Charles皱眉。而他如今早已习惯这一滋味，再说了，他也没什么资格抱怨——Erik形容Charles的嘴巴是烟尘和纸张的味道，估计也好不到哪里去。  
“我们今晚见？”Erik低语。“去我那里？”  
“我答应过Raven今天去看她，但晚饭后我可以去找你。”  
“我会做点吃的。”  
Charles扯住Erik黑色的皮衣领口。“不，你不许。医生说让你的腿好好休养。”  
  
“人类医生，”Erik低吼，“他们懂什么？”  
“够了，”Charles挖苦他。他拍了拍Erik的胸口，走开了。“小心点，亲爱的。要是你又在地铁台阶摔倒的话，打电话叫我去救你。”  
“就那一次，”Erik咬牙切齿。  
  
他离开之后，Charles把正在营业的标志拨向内侧，锁上了前门。他拖了地，又整理了一遍书架，仔细检阅标题，最后终于选择了《沉默的美国人》带去Raven家。然后，他再检查了一遍门锁，确保窗户都关紧之后，他出门踏入了十一月寒冷的夜晚。  
  
Charles讨厌冷。寒冷令他感觉浑身无力又犯困，让他想要窝在暖和的火炉前睡觉直到积雪消融。他这种龙并不适合冷天气。至于Erik那一种龙，对于任何天气都能适应。幸运的混蛋。  
他坐火车去Raven家。她住在没那么多人挤着的城郊，她可以随心所欲地展开翅膀到处乱逛，不过她也不常这么做因为会打扰到邻居。再说了，她现在已经身怀六甲，不经常变身了。  
  
在Charles敲门之前Azazel就打开了门。“闻到你的味道了，”他解释说。尽管他已经在美国住了几十年，他还是跟Charles一样，固执地坚持原来的口音。这令他听上去显得更加粗犷。“她在窝里。”  
“她怎样？”Charles问，一边走进一边解下围巾。门厅里面明亮而舒适，暖意渗入他的大衣，沁入Charles的身体令他心旷神怡。  
Azazel做了个鬼脸。“脾气可大了。随时准备好生小龙了。”  
  
“巢怎样了？”  
“完工了。”Azazel皱着眉把手插进裤子口袋。“我还是想去北方。那里有个山洞——”  
“你清楚得很我跟Raven都绝对不会同意在什么山洞里生小龙的，”Charles挑起眉头说。“我们早就不过那种原始生活了。”  
“原始，”Azazel嘟哝。“我称之为，‘传统’。”  
  
尽管他们家里通常到处都是各种刀具，挂在墙上堆在地板上或者散落在桌上，今天Azazel的收藏却全都不知所踪了。“我放进储藏室了，”Azazel遗憾地叹了口气，“宝宝到处乱跑的话——会很危险。”  
“好主意，”Charles赞同。他觉得他和Erik永远不会有小龙是件好事——至少他无需担心小孩弄坏他的藏书。不过，他还是有些渴望孩子。也许，来生吧。  
  
“是Charles嘛？”Raven的声音从房里传来。  
Charles朝他们的窝走去。“是的，是我。”  
“很好。”Raven不耐烦地朝他招手。她穿着睡衣躺在沙发上，一手撑着她鼓鼓的肚子。“你给我带东西没？”  
“你看上去挺好，”Charles说。这并非全然是个谎言——她的确比他预想得要好。至少上次见她之后她洗了头发。在她怀孕的最初几个月，她还顽固地保持着体面，穿着时尚的孕妇装趾高气昂地逛街或者像什么事都没发生一样去谈生意。但即便是这么特立独行的Raven，也无法抵抗筑巢生产的本性。  
  
“我看上去丑死了，”Raven气呼呼地回嘴。她期待地伸出一只手。“你说会带本书给我。”  
他赶紧呈上《沉默的美国人》。“我猜，Netflix已经没视频看了。”  
“以及HBO，HULU还有Amazon Plus。我还看完了所有的碟片，玩了狼人杀，还打了三局使命召唤。我他妈无聊死了，但我的身体却只想我在这儿等待生产小龙。”她露出了牙齿。“我等不及这一切结束了。”  
  
“还剩几星期了，误差几天而已。”当她从他手里扯走书的时候，他不禁蹙眉。“请对它温柔一点。”  
“我知道，我会好好照顾你的宝贝书。”她瞥了一眼封底，不爽地低吼一声。“你就不能带本有意思一点的书？”  
“你没告诉我你想要什么，如果你不喜欢它，我就拿回去。”  
她一手把书塞到身侧，用另一只手朝他摆了摆。“没事，就这本。”  
  
当她翻开第一页的时候，Charles环视四周。窝是这栋房子里最大的房间，Azazel也是把巢驻在这里。它必须足够宽敞才能容纳Raven生产时龙的外形。随着她的产期临近，她会发觉越来越难保持她的人形。她和Azazel已经提前规划过了，确保房间能够舒适地容纳她和即将到来的小龙宝宝们。Azazel把巢建得很好：奢华的厚羊毛毯层层叠叠地覆满了房间，几十个枕头和靠垫堆在各个角落，几只壁灯让整个房间都笼罩在温暖的黄色光晕中。在正中间躺着Raven，躺在沙发上，沙发随时可以被移开以待临盆。房间内其余的家具只有电视柜和电视，一台PS3还有一大叠DVD。  
  
“很舒适，”Charles评价。  
Raven的眼里闪过愉悦。“不是吗？完美极了。”她一只手抚过盖在腿上的光滑蓝色绒毯，“你不会相信这里有多暖和，即便是晚上。像个暖炉似的。”  
他情不自禁地想象如果他为Erik建个窝或者让Erik为他建个窝会是什么样子。也许，有一天吧。这念头令他有些心灰意冷。  
  
“挺好。”他说。“你和小龙得舒舒服服的。你说会用我的名字给其中一个命名，不会反悔吧？”  
她翻了个白眼，沉进沙发上的毛毯山里。“当然了，最亲爱的老哥。我会挑最矮的那一只。”  
他用手捂住了心口。“我好受伤。”  
  
“去找Erik哭吧。我相信他会亲亲你的。”  
“哦，他会的。”Charles眉飞色舞地说。  
Raven反胃地瞟了他一眼。“小心我真的吐在你身上。”  
“请不要。我要和Erik一起吃晚餐，不想浑身都是你呕吐物的味道。”  
  
Raven哼唧一声，在肚皮上摊开了Charles的书。她的目光扫过第一页，然后越过顶端望向Charles。“他怎么样？”  
Charles耸肩。“还好。因为受伤而胡思乱想，但这早就预料到了。”  
“他还是不能飞？”  
“直到他的腿痊愈。医生说的。”  
  
她嗤之以鼻。“人类医生。他们懂什么？”  
Charles叹气。Raven和Erik有时候真是相似得古怪。“他们绝对比我们更了解人体。再说，MacTaggert医生可是龙类医科的专家，她是纽约城里最好的。”  
他们上次交谈的时候，她对于Raven怀孕这件事真是着迷得可以。她甚至还问她能不能亲眼观察生产过程，但Charles好心地提醒她如果她接近临盆的Raven的话Azazel恐怕会忍不住杀了她，所以她才打消了念头。龙总是在偏僻的地方生蛋，只有伴侣陪在身旁协助和保护。即便是Charles都不能被允许接近，直到Raven确信自己能够应付为止。  
  
他们又交谈了一会儿，随后Azazel出现在门口，手指在抽搐。Charles注意到了他，于是跟Raven简短道别，保证会很快再来看她（而且强迫她保证会原封不动地归还那本书）。  
“抱歉，”Azazel在Charles离开房间的时候说。“我知道你是她哥哥，但任何人只要在窝里跟她相处太久我就会忍不住。即便是你。”  
“完全理解。”Azazel这样的感觉是源于古老的本能，想要保护他孕妻的天性。Charles自己的本能也告诉自己不要在别的龙窝里待太久，尤其是快要生产的家庭里。  
  
“我可以自己照顾自己！”Raven气呼呼地在窝里大叫。“所以你没必要站在门口吓人，知道吗！”  
两人羞赧地对视了一眼。“我知道，火心，”Azazel说，努力让自己离开门边。“抱歉。”然后他有点儿不情不愿地对Charles说，“随便待多久，我需要……离开一会儿。”  
这是个慷慨的请求，但Charles摇了摇头。“没事。反正我也要去跟Erik吃饭了。我会很快再来的。”  
  
他们握手言别，然后Charles离开了，回到了寒冷之中。他坐火车回城，在他和Erik最喜欢的中餐馆门口停了一会儿。Erik的公寓离这里不远，所以Charles先回书店拿本书再走。他喜欢书不离手的感觉，就算整晚没空看也喜欢带着。他把《我辈孤雏》塞在怀里，步行四个街区走去Erik家，路上被呼啸的冷风吹得直皱眉。  
他没有敲门；Erik每当知道Charles要来的时候都不会锁门。他把围巾挂在衣架上，但仍然穿着大衣，因为外面实在太冷了。他漫步到客厅里，发觉Erik正坐在火炉边的扶手椅里，勤勤恳恳地修理着一堆银质的小玩意。  
  
“我给你买了核桃虾仁，”Charles说，轻轻摇晃手里的外卖袋。“你饿了没？”  
“饿死了，”Erik承认。他把金属放在一旁的小桌上，俯身在咖啡桌上腾出一些空间。Charles本可以帮忙，但Erik不喜欢别人乱碰他的金属，就连Charles都不行。Erik对于他的收藏比Charles对于他的书更加狂热。  
他们一同靠在沙发上，热气腾腾的餐盒搁在膝头，随机在Netflix上挑电影看，全程都在吐槽细节。侦探剧已经不能满足他们了，因为他们一同在洛杉矶的特别探案组当过十六七年的侦探。那段经历告诉Charles，真正的刑侦工作比起银幕上的虚构来讲，要多很多文书工作，少很多实地外勤。也难怪Erik最终厌倦了这份事业，当他离开后，Charles也随之离开了，自然而然。  
  
“肯定是CPA干的，”Charles三十分钟后开口。“她有动机和手段。”  
Erik把受伤的腿跷在茶几上。“更别提那明显的提示了。这情节五年级学生都能写得出来。”  
  
Charles表示同意。他开始希望自己应该看《疯狂的麦克斯》来着——那可是一部他俩都能百看不厌的片子。Charles喜爱它的剧情，而Erik——好吧，只要盯着那些有创意的漂亮车子就能让他目不转睛。Charles沉思，他想到了光明街的礼物。没有什么能比一辆古董车更令Erik喜爱的了。  
  
片子结尾证明他们说对了：最后一幕是倒戈的CPA砍了好几个警察的脑袋，把他们血淋淋的头挂在警局窗前，最后终于被主角一枪毙命，而这位主角，一个傻愣愣的新人探员之前一直都只是坐在那里哀悼他死去的父母而已。  
“果然这个连环杀手又是伪装成人的龙族，”Erik低吼，戳着盒子里的炒面。“果然她的爱好就是收藏人头，因为所有的龙都是嗜血的动物而已。”  
  
“只是个B级片啦，”Charles安慰他。他通常都试图对B级片不上心。至少主流的电影都在尽量刻画龙的正面形象。甚至还有传闻说下一步复仇者联盟里将会有一个龙族女孩出演呢。  
Erik没理他。“如果她真是龙的话，她绝不会把那些人头拿出来展览的。哪个有自尊的龙会愿意把自己的收藏拿出来给人看或者偷呢？它们叫做宝藏是有原因的，表示你应该保护它们——”  
  
Charles让他自言自语，去厨房倒了点酒。跟往常一样，Erik的冰箱里只有便宜货；不管Charles教育他多少次要学会欣赏好酒，Erik还是坚持只买打折的红酒。他一向很吝啬，主要是因为在古老的年代，他痛恨和他宝贵的硬币分离。哪怕是纸币和信用卡发明之后，他还是没改掉小气的毛病。  
Charles选了一瓶不算太糟糕的，给他俩各倒了一杯。等他回去的时候，Erik已经基本冷静下来，换到了一个播放企鹅温馨纪录片的台。当Charles递酒给他的时候，他俩手指相触，Erik责备地皱起眉头，“你又忘带手套了。”  
Charles把冰冷的手指相互摩擦。“我找不到。我总是弄丢这该死的东西。”  
  
“过来，”Erik说，把酒杯放到一边，拍了拍自己的腿。Charles坐到他的腿上，满足地叹息一声——Erik是个火炉——跟往常一样暖和，摸起来也舒服。他真是个好男友，当Charles把冷冰冰的手伸进他的衣服里，贴到他肚皮上的时候他瑟缩了一下，但并没有抱怨。Charles把头靠在Erik的肩膀，快活地咕噜出声，而Erik一只手抚摩他的头发。  
“Raven就快生了，”Charles低声说，啜了一口酒。“他们会有可爱的小龙宝宝到处乱跑——你能想象吗？”  
“它们会到处拉屎，像小怪物一样大吃，还有在半夜鬼叫。”  
“是的，但他们会很可爱。”  
“他们会咬坏你的书。”  
Charles皱起鼻子。“那我们就不让他们来家里。”  
Erik轻声发笑。“刚才还说可爱呢，直到威胁你的书，然后就变成可怕了。”他亲吻Charles的头发，把他搂得更近些。  
  
他们一同看了一会儿企鹅纪录片，因为实在没什么别的可看。Charles喝完了杯中酒，又倒了一些，又喝完了。然后他窝在Erik身边，轻轻靠在他肩头小憩，胸膛伴着安宁的、满足的轻哼而震颤。纪录片结束后，Erik轻轻摇了摇他，说道，“你想上床去吗？”  
Charles打个哈欠，伸了个懒腰。“并没有。还没到八点呢。”  
  
Erik沉默了一会儿。然后他深吸一口气，好像在准备什么，然后问道，“你有没有考虑过自己有后代呢？”  
Charles猝不及防。“什么？”  
“有小龙。你自己不想要吗？”  
“这个……”Charles当然想过，但他从未找到过合适的伴侣，经过那么多年。“也许吧。”  
Erik的嘴巴不悦地抿成一条线。“我们永远不会有孩子，我们俩。我不希望你将来遗憾。”  
  
现在Charles完全清醒了，他坐直身体，努力搞清楚Erik想说什么。“你是说……Erik，你在说什么？”  
Erik没有直视他的目光；他盯着桌上台灯旁精致的金属猫头鹰。“我看到你在谈到Raven和她的孩子时满眼发光的样子。你爱孩子，也想有自己的孩子，我知道你想的。但你和我在一起永远也不会拥有。”  
  
这什么意思？两分钟之前还一切正常，而此刻Charles感到全身冰冷，心跳加速。“Erik，那没关系的。当我们刚在一起的时候我就知道了。我不需要后代也可以幸福，我需要你，”他试图捕捉Erik的目光。“你懂的，不是吗？”  
Erik转开视线，拉开了两人之间的距离。“你也许现在这么想，但等到Raven生了孩子，你爱上它们之后呢？如果你开始渴望自己的家庭怎么办？我剥夺你这样的权利你不会怨恨我吗？”  
  
Charles难以置信地瞪着他。“Erik，我们为什么要谈这个？”他们只是在交往——Erik不可能剥夺他任何权利，如果他真的想要的话。它们又没有结婚，像真正的伴侣，一生一世的那种。  
他的眼睛睁大了。除非……  
  
“我想要为你建一个巢，”Erik低沉而坚定地说。  
Charles停止了呼吸。他震惊地坐在那里，沉默不语，心脏也停跳了几拍。因为他一言未发，Erik于是说，“我想要为你建一个巢。我想要和你生活在一起，永远爱你，保护你。我想要把我的生命交付与你，Charles，倘若你愿意。”终于他抬眼对上Charles的视线，拉起Charles的手，轻轻一捏。“你愿意吗？”  
“Erik……”  
  
Charles再也说不下去，感到头晕目眩。他们已经约会了将近三年，只是白驹过隙——在过去年代，一段感情至少需要十年，十五年才能奠定，在传统主义者那里恐怕更久。但他和Erik相识的时间远比他们恋爱要久。他们一百多年前就认识了，快一百三十年了——Charles已经数不过来日子。他了解Erik胜过了解任何人，除了Raven，有时候甚至比对自己的心更加了解。Erik是他更好的另一半，他最好的朋友。Charles爱他，胜过爱乔叟和莎士比亚，胜过他珍爱的每一本书籍。  
因此，他的答案，显而易见。  
  
“我愿意，”他开口，一种炽热而美妙的情感在心中绽开，就像他第一次喷火那样愉快。“是的，Erik，当然。”  
Erik把他拉到怀里，用力吻上了他，那烟尘和金属混合的气息占据了Charles的口腔，他的鼻息，还有他全部的心。Charles紧紧抱着他，手指攥着Erik的衬衫，鼻尖抵在Erik的脸颊，任由Erik吸吮他的嘴唇，轻咬他的下巴。他把Charles的大衣丢到一边，拉起Charles的毛衣和衬衫，滚烫的手掌贴在Charles的腹部。Charles在他的触碰下拱起身体，渴望更多。  
  
“等等，”当Charles手忙脚乱拉扯他皮带的时候，Erik气喘吁吁地开口。他抓住Charles的手放到一边。“等等，我有东西要先给你。”  
“现在？”Charles呻吟。“不能等等嘛？”  
“不行，不能等。”  
  
Charles极不情愿地放他起身，看着Erik拿起拐杖消失在通往卧室的走廊。他还没喘匀气，Erik已经回来了，一只手抓着什么东西，把一支拐杖丢在了途中。他一瘸一拐地走回Charles身边，重重坐回了沙发上。  
Charles直接伸出手去，Erik握住它，轻轻捏了捏，然后把一枚闪亮的，金色的戒指放进Charles的掌心。它是枚朴素的指环，没有宝石和装饰，但Charles能感觉到它的重量，知道它十分古老且珍贵。他让它躺在手心，良久未动。这是Erik的求婚礼物。  
  
“它曾是我母亲的，”Erik说。“她在和父亲结合的时候送给了他。”  
Charles小心翼翼地拿起戒指，近一些观察它。它因为简洁而可爱，更可爱的是，这是Erik宝藏当中的一个——这是Erik给他触碰和珍藏的，第一个珍藏。  
他的心脏快要冲破胸膛了。“谢谢你，”他柔声说。  
  
Erik从他手指接过戒指，戴在他的无名指，但有些大，于是暂且戴在食指，这样合适多了。“戴着它？”  
“我会的，”Charles有些哽咽地保证。  
按照习俗他应该也从自己的宝藏中挑选一样送给Erik回礼，来完成他们的誓言。他把《我辈孤雏》从外套里抽出来，放进Erik手里。“留着直到下一次见面，”他说，“这不是我想送给你的那本，但我想要你先拿着。”  
  
Erik微笑。“我会好好保管。”  
“最好这样。”他又把书从Erik手里拿走，放在咖啡桌上。然后，他拽住Erik的衬衫前进，把他拉近之后低语，“现在我觉得我们有别的事情要做。”  
Erik抵着他的嘴唇坏笑。“我觉得也是。”  
  


**

  
  
第二天．Charles的店没有开张。他把休业的标志朝外挂好，整个上午都在思考该如何关店。等到Erik来吃午饭的时候，Charles已经又饿又气。  
“来帮我啦，”他挥手让Erik到收银台前。“跟我解释该怎么做。”  
Erik瞥了一眼电脑屏幕，挑起了眉毛。“终于打算关店了？我要怎么帮忙？”  
“你不是当过律师嘛。你知道法律流程。”  
“我是在1930年代当过律师，早就过时了。”Erik在Charles的耳根落下一吻，把《我辈孤雏》放在桌台上。“照你说的，我把它带来了。”  
  
Charles忍不住还是把它拿起来检查了一遍它昨天没有收到丝毫损害。书籍，内页，封面——都完好无损。这才放心之后，他把它放回书架，然后回到Erik面前。“来这里。”  
拐杖跟地毯低沉的摩擦声跟随Charles经过一条走廊，然后又是一条，一直通到背面的墙边。在这里，书店的后层，是他收藏最宝贵书籍的地方，他最喜爱的那些。它们被收到这里，防止被顾客看到，尽管还是有些人好奇前来。自从开张之后，他只卖了一本自己最不喜欢的书，但背面这些书他一本都没卖。感觉像是把自己的孩子送给别人一样心痛。  
  
他屈膝从最底层书架抽出一本厚书，一只手充满爱意地拂过蓝色封面上褪色的金字。他能感觉到Erik在他身后僵住了，几乎不敢呼吸。有好一会儿，Charles只是蹲在那里，拇指上下摩挲这本书破损的书脊。然后他站起身，把它递了出去。  
“《未来和昔日之王》，”Erik轻声说，用指尖碰那金色的字幕。“你的最爱。”  
“现在是你的了，”Charles有点儿艰难地说。他长吁一口气，露出了微笑。“帮我好好保管它。”  
Erik凝视他，令他感到一阵温暖。“永远。”  
  
他们在街角的印度餐厅吃饭，然后走回Charles的书店。他的公寓就在书店二楼，Erik咕哝一阵才好不容易爬上楼梯，两人滚上了床。他们在阳光下做爱，然后四肢交缠地躺在一起，筋疲力尽，心满意足。  
“我们不能有孩子你真的不介意？”Erik问，爱抚Charles汗湿的发丝。  
“是的。”Charles抵在他胸口咕哝。“我有你了。那就是我想要的一切。再说了，如果我想要跟小龙玩的话，我可以问Raven能不能帮她带孩子。我相信她会乐意的。”  
Erik亲了他的头顶。“好主意。”  
  
Charles打了个哈欠，钻进他怀里闭上眼睛。“读书给我听，亲爱的？”  
“如果你想的话，火心。”  
  
Charles睁开了双眼。“火心，”他惊叹地重复。他们已经是一生的伴侣了，他心想。他们终于可以这样叫对方。  
他把手按在Erik的胸口，感觉他强有力的心跳。“火心。”  
  
Erik握住他的手，轻轻捏了捏。然后他把手伸到床头，拿起那本等待已久的《未来与昔日之王》。他打开到第一页，然后另一只手跟Charles十指相扣，清了清喉咙，开始朗读。Charles聆听着Erik平稳的语调起伏，感受每一个词都在他的胸腔震颤，于是合上了眼睛，甜蜜地微笑起来。  
  



End file.
